


[M4F] Oh No, She’s Hot!

by sloth215



Category: Gone Wild Audio (GWA)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth215/pseuds/sloth215
Summary: You are a registered nurse and there are a few travel nurses now working on your floor. One of them you have developed a close work friendship with, and you can’t help developing a crush on her despite only seeing half her face because of the masks and other personal protective equipment. What happens when you two attend a Zoom retirement party for another co-worker and you finally see her under all those layers?
Kudos: 4





	[M4F] Oh No, She’s Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> Full title and tags: [M4F][Script Offer] Oh No, She’s Hot! [Co-Workers to Lovers][Friends to Lovers][Zoom Party][Breakout Rooms][Just the Two of Us][Flirting][20 Questions][Mentions of COVID-19 and Death][Flashing][Mutual Masturbation][JOI][Slight Exhibitionism][Cum For Me and I'll Cum For You][We’ll Go On A Real Date Soon]
> 
> Disclaimer: This was written by an adult, about adults, and for adults.
> 
> Formatting:  
> [ ] = SFX  
> ( ) = Tone/other voice inflection or sound  
> ** ** = Other cue or thought to add in the script

**Performer is humming to himself, getting ready for a Zoom session**

Okay. Hair combed, facial hair trimmed, decent from the waist up...good, I look like a human for the first time in forever.

[Text message ping]

Hmm?

(A smile in his voice, laughing softly)  
Give her my number and she just keeps sending memes. 

Wonder if she’s going to Debbie’s retirement party today...it would be nice to see her outside of work. Always wondered what she looked like under all that PPE...and I hope she doesn’t think I’m too ugly.

Speaking of which…

Lighting is good, maybe just a little bit of this Zoom touch up feature to hide these eye bags...

[Zoom party starts]

Hello everyone! Nice to see you all!

(Pause here, maybe make some sounds of agreement here and there as the Zoom starts)

(Internally)  
Fuck...that’s her? She’s gorgeous, holy shit. Her hair, her face...and that low cut top she’s wearing? Fuck! If I had a small crush on her before, I definitely have an even bigger one now…

(Aloud, unmuted on Zoom)  
Oh, breakout rooms? We’re playing games? Mmm okay!

**Performer is placed in a breakout room with the listener and one other person**

(Friendly, addressing both people)  
Hey! How are you all doing?

That’s great! I’m also glad this lined up with when our shifts were done. 

Right? I can’t believe Debbie’s retiring. Like of course I’m sad to see her go, but I’m glad that she’s happily going into the next chapter of her life. 

So what’s this game we’re supposed to play? Oh?

(Addressing the third person)  
You have to go? Is everything okay?

Oh, you forgot you had another Zoom thing with family? Gotcha. So many Zoom sessions these days, and you gotta prioritize. I’m sure they’ll understand. See you later!

**And now it’s just the performer and the listener**

So...it’s just us now…

Hello to you too! I know, I just realized we didn’t actually know what the other looked like, with all the masks and face shields and other things we have to wear - and not even badges can hang out so no ID pictures.

(chuckles)  
Why thank you. I’m glad you don’t think I’m ugly. You look great by the way.

Do you know what we’re supposed to be doing right now? I wasn’t expecting them to put us in breakout rooms. 

Oh, we got a chat from the moderator. They want us to get to know each other better, so we’re playing 20 questions...only rule is we’re not allowed to talk about work.

Wow, can you believe this? (laughs) Well, I guess we have to. I would love to get to know you outside of work.

You would too? I’m glad! Well then let’s begin. I guess I can answer a question first?

Oh wait, you got a drink? Funny you say that...I got a beer here too. Should we make a toast?

So right - to Debbie! 

[Short drinking sound]

Ooh that’s nice. I think I’m ready to answer any question you ask...just don’t use it against me!

Okay, I won’t blackmail you either! Everything will stay in this breakout room, in this weird retirement party, in these weird times.

All right, hit me. What do you wanna know?

(laughs)  
What kind of question is that? What job would I be terrible at? Is this a dig at my nursing skills?

I know you didn’t say I was terrible at my current job; I’m just messin’ with you. Hmm...I’d be a terrible contortionist. Like I’m not very flexible, and I don’t think anyone wants to see me in one of those spandex onesies.

Come on! How many people would wanna see me in spandex? Oh? You would? (laughs) Okay that makes one.

Now I believe it’s my turn to ask you a question. Hmm...are YOU very flexible?

Yes, I’m trying to see if you’d also be a terrible circus person since you now know I would. Only fair.

Ooh you are? You used to be a gymnast? Well I guess everyone would wanna see you in spandex--oh sorry, that came out wrong. Please don’t report me to HR!

Oh you’re just enjoying this, aren’t you? Fine, laugh it up! Okay, okay enough about spandex and joining the circus; your turn to ask me a question.

You wanna know my deepest fear? Getting into the dark stuff...no, I’ll answer, it’s fine! I guess my deepest fear now is seeing a loved one in the position a lot of our patients are in these days. I know they said don’t talk about work...but it’s been really traumatizing lately, especially those days we’re understaffed. Makes me appreciate life and the ones I love a bit more, you know?

No, no, that question was totally fine; you know I consider us friends, right? I kinda hope you do too otherwise this is an awkward situation.

(Laughs)  
Yay, we’re friends! But really, I’m okay talking about this type of stuff with you. We’re going through the same thing and it’s nice to be able to talk about it with someone who gets it.

(A smile in his voice)  
Now I think it’s my turn to ask you a question, and I’m gonna stick with the pandemic theme for now: what’s the most important thing you learned in the past year?

Well it could be anything. I know my mom learned how to make bread and I tried -- and failed -- to learn a few TikTok dances like the kids are doing these days.

[Longer pause as she talks]

That is a valuable lesson; it is important to go for what you want because life’s too short. But you also tried the TikTok dances! (laughs) God, my old man back still hurts from “throwing it back” whatever that is.

Okay, now I have to answer a question. I agree, let’s go with something a little less heavy.

My ideal weekend? That’s a good one...I guess my ideal weekend would just be chilling out and binge watching and eating a bunch of takeout with a pretty lady. I know that sounds kinda boring, but it would be nice to just relax for once.

Hmm? No, there’s no pretty lady in my life either. At least, not one that would wanna do that with me.

Hey wait, that was two questions! No, it did count as two questions! 

Okay let’s say corona isn’t a thing anymore and you could go anywhere in the world - where would you go? Money’s no object.

That sounds awesome. I’d also love to go there sometime. And next question: you got a special someone to go with you?

No? Really? No handsome guy or pretty girl or just generally hot person? But...how? 

Why don’t I have someone? Hey I asked you first. 

[Sounds indicating he’s listening such as “mhmm” or “oh yeah” or whatever]

Those are actually all of my reasons too. Work has us swamped, there’s a deadly virus out there so you can’t meet new people responsibly, and most people suck. I agree with all of that.

(laughs softly) I’ll drink to that - to being single in a pandemic!

[Takes a sip]

Yeah, it is your turn to ask a question.

Why was I surprised you’re single? I mean...you’re really beautiful and have a great personality and you’re SUPER smart - like holy shit, you’ve only been here a short amount of time and saved all our butts at least once already. I just don’t know how someone hasn’t already snatched you up.

Well, if people don’t think that about you, they suck and have no taste. Like shit, I would have--okay maybe I shouldn’t say that. Sorry, got a bit too forward.

Do I mean that? Well yeah, I mean it. I’ve had a crush on you for a while. But I don’t know if you’d be into me like that so I didn’t wanna make things awkward.

Oh shit, YOU like me? Whaaaa you’re not playing a joke, are you?

You’re completely serious? Wow so we like each other like that...where do we go from here?

Yes, I’ll count that as me asking you a question. Tell me what you want, sweetheart.

You want...to show me--whoa! Those are your tits...holy fuck...okay not gonna lie, I’ve been trying not to stare at them too much this entire time. Yes, I know you wouldn’t be able to tell over Zoom, but I didn’t wanna be a pig!

But now that you’re just showing them to me...that’s really fucking hot.

Hmm? Now you want to ask me something? Fuck, I’ll tell you anything you want.

(laughs)  
Yes, I am hard right now. It would be weird if I wasn’t with your tits hanging out like that.

**From this point on he’s getting more and more confident.**

Hmm...now I have a question to ask you: are you wet?

Good. So if I’m hard and you’re wet...and I’m pretty sure neither of us have been getting any since the pandemic hit…

Hmm? (chuckles) You beat me to it. Let me guide you while I stroke my cock, okay?

Should we really be doing this? Someone could pop into our room at any moment...but by the look on your face that’s half the thrill, huh?

Ooh you’re bad; I love it.

I bet you’re running one of your hands along your little pussy, imagining that it’s my hand doing it to you. And I bet you weren’t wearing any pants in the first place, you naughty girl.

(laughs)  
Fair point: no one wears pants to these meetings. Case in point, I’m just in my boxers.

Yes, I’m stroking myself. You have me so hard right now. Your little moans and facial expressions are so pretty, even when I can’t see your pussy.

That’s gonna be for when we actually get to be together in person? Ooh mystery - I like that. But for now...I guess we’ll have to just watch each other’s faces.

**From here on out you’re free to ramblefap or ad lib however you want. The next few lines are suggestions for how to proceed with the sexy times.**

[Interspersed moans and wet sounds here and there]

Your clit’s swollen, isn’t it? How about you rub it for me, sweetheart…

Good girl. Keep touching yourself for me. How do you feel about a few fingers inside?

(laughs)  
Always one step ahead. Fuck, you’re amazing.

You hear that? Yes that’s me stroking myself for you, imagining you on your knees in front of me, imagining you writhing in pleasure as I pound into you...you like the sound of that, huh?

Go faster. That’s it...you’re close? So am I.

Come on, baby...cum for me and I’ll cum for you…

Fuck yes!

[Improv orgasm]

Fuck, your face is so pretty when you cum. Zoom doesn’t do anyone justice, and yet you’re so beautiful.

Holy shit...I can’t believe we just did that...anyone could have popped in and seen what we were doing…

Damn, never would have pegged you as an exhibitionist...we could have some more fun with that in the future.

Oh it’s fine, I have a few napkins nearby and I’ll clean up once the call’s over. I think you might need to clean up too!

So...in terms of seeing each other...wanna go on a socially distanced date? 

(laughs)  
I know, so sexy...but really, still have to be safe, right? At least until we get this vaccine fiasco sorted out?

I’d like that too.

Oh, we got a message saying one more minute until we get back into the main room. 

Have you caught your breath? Can’t have our co-workers suspecting we both just had webcam sex.

You look perfect. Wouldn’t be able to tell you were just cumming for me!

Okay, okay I’ll chill out. But I’m just so happy right now. We’ll plan a date out real soon!

See you later!

[Maybe some background chatter here to indicate they were taken back to the main room]

**SCRIPT ENDS**


End file.
